


Encuentro Especial -Hijikata-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Gracias a una impuntualidad y una indisposición, el Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi queda a cargo de una tarea que desembocará en un encuentro fortuito con Mairi-san, que despertará su interés, sin saber con quién se relaciona ella...
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Original Female Character(s), Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encuentros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Kudos: 7





	Encuentro Especial -Hijikata-

[Escena: Exterior de los Almacenes Hatsume. Se ve gente pasando por la calle y entrando y saliendo en el centro comercial. La vista sube a una ventana en último piso y entra a una oficina. Hay una mujer con traje gris sentada en un escritorio de espaldas a la ventana, con el pelo color miel recogido en una apretada coleta baja. Está escribiendo en un cuaderno. Delante de ella hay una puerta entornada, alguien la golpea mientras la abre. Hay un cartelito que pone “Contabilidad” en kanjis en la puerta. Quien entra en la habitación es Mairi Hatsume, con su aspecto habitual.]

Mujer de la oficina: (con un acento alemán muy marcado y tono irónico) ¡Sí, por favor, pase, señorita Hatsume, que ésta es su casa, cada rincón de este edificio lo es! ¿Para qué va a esperar que le dé yo permiso, eh? Venga, siéntese e interrumpa mi trabajo.

Mairi: (quedándose parada en el suelo) ¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! (Ofendida). ¡Oye! Me hablas fatal para ser una empleada, a otros les hemos despedido por menos. (Pasa la vista a la mujer: Tendrá casi cuarenta años, la mandíbula fuerte y labios finos, grandes gafas de pasta cuadradas sobre sus ojos grises e inquisitivos. Delante de ella hay una pila de papeles, rollos de pergamino y un ordenador portátil).

Mujer de la oficina: (pone los ojos en blanco) ¡Disculpe, Hatsume-san! ¡Por favor, tome asiento y espere a que termine mi actual tarea!

Mairi: (se sienta en una silla frente a ella, con la boca torcida) No te demores, tengo clientes pendientes (La otra hace un gesto vago con su mano izquierda).

[Flashback: Mairi está con su padre, Takeshi Hatsume, que viste su kimono negro y rojo de escorpiones, enfrente de la puerta de esta oficina. Él tiene una sonrisa amplia con los ojos cerrados y ella mira a su padre insidiosamente con los brazos cruzados]. 

Takeshi: Eh, nena..., ¿te acuerdas que te prometí que te daría algo buenísimo por ayudarme con los rusos?

Mairi: Esas no fueron tus palabras, Papa. Como B**z Light***r, dijiste que irías “hasta el infinito y más allá” por lo que te pidiera, y lo que te he pedido no parece que hayas ido muy lejos a buscarlo, de hecho ni lo has buscado y lo que me vas a ofrecer nada tiene que ver.

Takeshi: (lanza una risotada incómoda) ¡Qué perspicaz mi niña! Si quieres dejamos ese tema para más adelante, ahora acepta esto como un regalo personal, ¿vale? (golpea la puerta con los nudillos, se abre y aparece la mujer de la oficina. Es tan alta como Mairi y se pone junto a Takeshi).  
“Esta buena mujer es Katja Mizuno. Ha sido contable en nuestra delegación del sur durante varios años y su desempeño ha sido formidable. Hace un mes que se mudó a Edo por motivos personales y he pensado que te vendría bien alguien profesional a cargo de tu dinero, nuestro dinero. Los últimos informes de gastos que has cargado a mi cuenta personal y a la empresa son preocupantes, hija, así que Katja te ayudará con su eficiencia alemana a llevar bien esos números que tan poco sabes manejar.

Katja: (inclinándose ante ella) Encantada de conocerla, espero que podamos trabajar bien juntas, le ofrezco con humildad todo mi talento.

Mairi: (le dedica una mirada criminal a su padre, que a su vez le devuelve una mirada pasivo-agresiva en sus ojos dorados pero con sonrisa en la boca) No sé ni que decir, Papa…

Takeshi: Bueno, nena, ya verás que bien te va con esta máquina de los números, ¿eh? Vamos a estar todos muy contentos…  
-Termina flashback]

Katja: (deja de escribir y empieza a alinear documentos con las manos). Hatsume-san, la he hecho venir de nuevo porque quería una justificación para este gasto y saber por qué está registrado como gasto de empresa cuando evidentemente es algo personal. (Le tiende una factura con artículos como: Bigote y perilla Tono 9.11, Faja compresora pecho talla G, Tanga relleno XL, Prótesis silicona de nuez…)

Mairi: (visiblemente incómoda y ruborizada) Eh… yo… esto… ¡Necesitaba eso para captar a potenciales clientas!

Katja: (bufando) Seré clara, Hatsume-san. Travestirse no tiene justificación alguna como gasto de la compañía. Si a usted le gusta convertirse en un Drag King, hágalo, cada cual es libre de hacer lo que le plazca en su tiempo libre… (chillando) ¡Pero páguelo con su puñetero dinero, que es de las trabajadoras que más cobra!

Mairi: (avergonzada) ¡Por favor, Katja-san, baja la voz, nadie necesita saber estas cosas! A veces confundo mi tarjeta con la de la empresa, o tengo prisa... Errores los tenemos todos...

Katja: (Se calma un poco). Y usted los tiene con alta frecuencia; como esto hay varias cosas, vamos a tener una tarde larga, su irresponsabilidad es abrumadora. Llevo tres semanas como su contable y siento como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en la vida. No hubiera aceptado este trabajo de saber que sería así…

Mairi: ¿Puedo ir al baño y reasignar a mis clientes antes?

Katja: ¿Por qué me pide permiso? Es una mujer adulta, vaya donde tenga que ir y vuelva, nos espera mucho trabajo.

(La vista sigue a Mairi, saliendo del despacho hacia un largo pasillo con ascensores. Mairi entra a uno, sale en otro piso, y va hacia delante. Vuelve, después con su bolso a la zona del ascensor, pero esta vez sale por una puerta que indica que son las escaleras y la salida de emergencias. Con cara angustiada se quita sus zapatos de tacón y llevándolos en la mano empieza a bajarlas frenéticamente. Fundido a negro).

[Escena: Puerta del cuartel general del Shinsengumi. Se abre la puerta y sale Hijikata. Pasa a un plano medio de su cara, que es de agobio. Comienza a caminar por la calle.]

Voz de Kondo en la memoria de Hijikata: Ah, vamos, Toshi, por favor... no te llevará mucho tiempo, es una tarea sencilla.

Voz de Hijikata en su memoria: (resignado) Lo haré hoy, pero será la última vez que me mandes a hacer un recado tan insignificante.

Kondo: Sí, Toshi, sabes que si llegas tarde a la asignación de tareas sólo quedan las peores al final... Y ésta ya estaba asignada, pero ha enfermado Doi, que era el encargado.

Hijikata: (enfadado) ¡No podía abrir la puñetera puerta del baño, la habían cerrado por fuera! ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito! (Resopla con fuerza y resignación) ¿Dónde ha dejado Doi esos trajes rotos?  
(Hijikata ha llegado a un coche patrulla aparcado y se sienta al volante, con la vista perdida hacia fuera.)

Hijikata: (hablando solo) Argh, alguien de mi rango no tendría que hacer estas cosas, ¡maldito imbécil el que me ha encerrado! (Mira por el retrovisor hacia el asiento trasero. Se ven reflejados una pila de uniformes del Shinsengumi, con una nota encima. Hijikata la agarra y la empieza a leer en voz alta).  
"De parte de Doi-san a quien le corresponda mi tarea ahora: Gracias por ocuparte de mi trabajo, lamento haberme puesto malo. Estos trajes han de ser llevados a los Almacenes Hatsume, cuya dirección está en la tarjeta que acompaña esta nota. A continuación detallo lo que hay que pedirle a la jefa de confección, una hermosa valquiria encarnada, como las que acompañan a los vikingos al Valhalla" (Hijikata pone cara de extrañeza). ¿Valquiria, vikingos, Valhalla? Le debió subir la fiebre mientras leía un libro extranjero de mitología. Tendré que hablar con él cuando se recupere, estas fantasías no le hacen bien a su desempeño. (Deja la nota en el asiento de al lado y arranca el coche).

[Escena: Parking subterráneo de los Almacenes Hatsume. Está bien iluminado para ser un aparcamiento y hay bastantes coches. Pasa la vista a un acceso al centro comercial por el que sale Mairi corriendo, con los zapatos en la mano aún. Se apoya en la pared junto al acceso, luchando por respirar. Saca de su bolso el inhalador y unas llaves de coche; utiliza su medicina y mira hacia la puerta con prudencia.]

Voz de Katja a lo lejos: ¡No corra, señorita Hatsume! ¡La alcanzaré, fui campeona infantil de mi país en atletismo! (La cara de Mairi es de miedo. Sigue corriendo descalza por el parking, con la cabeza girada, hasta que choca con algo y se cae sobre su trasero con un gesto de dolor. Alza la cabeza y ve que es la espalda de un miembro del Shinsengumi, Hijikata, y está al lado de su coche. Él se gira y la mira alterado).

Mairi: ¡Ay, lo siento... agente, sálveme, por favor! Me persigue una señora que me quiere obligar a lo peor. (Mairi se levanta y le mira mal) ¡Oiga, apague eso ahora mismo, aquí está prohibido fumar! (Antes de esperar más gestos de su parte, se mete en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla y se esconde).  
(Hijikata mira dónde se ha escondido Mairi, ojiplático, mientras se deshace de su cigarrillo. A lo lejos por el parking aparece Katja, corriendo y resoplando un poco. Se percata de la presencia de Hijikata y levanta la mano para llamar su atención.)

Katja: ¡Señor policía, espere! (Llega a su altura, resoplando más fuerte). ¿Ha visto pasar por aquí a una mujer corriendo? ¡Agh, estoy mayor para estas carreras! (Se abanica la cara sudorosa con las manos)

Hijikata: (con cara de incomodidad) Señora, si no me ofrece más datos no podré ayudarla... Este es un parking con mucha afluencia.

Katja: (que sigue cogiendo aire con fuerza). Ahh..., es rubia, tan alta como yo o usted, iba con un vestido granate y... (señala a algún sitio detrás de Hijikata) allí está su coche, ha tenido que pasar por aquí necesariamente. (Katja mira al suelo a su lado y descubre los zapatos de tacón de Mairi). ¡Mire, ha perdido los zapatos! (Él también los mira y tras crispar el gesto los recoge del suelo y se los acerca a la cara).

Hijikata: (con sonrisa incómoda) ¿Estos zapatos? Son míos, los he traído a arreglar.

Katja: (con el ceño fruncido) Son iguales que los de la mujer que busco... Y parecen estar bien.

Hijikata: (aprieta con fuerza el tacón hacia dentro de uno de ellos y se separa de la base del talón del zapato con un "creck") No, está roto, mire bien.

Katja: Aún así me parece muy raro que un agente del Shinsengumi tenga unos zapatos femeninos... (Termina encogiendo los hombros) ¡Cuánto travesti hay en esta ciudad!

Hijikata: ¡Señora, esto no...! (Pero le ha rodeado y ha salido corriendo hacia una sección del parking que pone "Reservado para ejecutivos" y se acerca a un llamativo coche deportivo rojo con toques negros en su carrocería y empieza a mirar dentro). 

Katja: ¡Hatsume-san! (Golpea la carrocería con la palma). ¡Mierda, no está aquí...! (Vuelve enfrente del coche patrulla y empieza a gritar. Hijikata se aparta de la mujer) ¡Déjese de tonterías y de esconderse y salga a afrontar la realidad! (Como no tiene respuesta Katja da una patada al suelo). ¡Cuando esté dispuesta a ser adulta de nuevo sabe dónde estoy! (Se dirige a Hijikata enfadada). ¡Gracias por nada, agente!  
(Se va farfullando en alemán de vuelta al comercio. En cuanto ya no está a la vista Mairi abre la puerta del coche dando bocanadas de aire mientras sale. Hijikata la mira fijamente).

Mairi: ¡Uhg! Oiga... Gracias por no chivarse a esa bruja... ¡Pero su coche apesta! Huele como el salón de mi difunta ex-suegra... Tiene suerte de que mi asma haya mejorado, que si no tendría que llevarme al hospital.

Hijikata: (que aún sujeta sus zapatos). Eh... Ahh... Lo siento. Y también lo del tacón de su zapato (se los tiende a ella y la mira a la cara). ¿Señorita valquiria? Digo... ¿Por casualidad es usted la jefa del departamento de arreglos?

Mairi: (que mira su zapato con preocupación y no hace caso a Hijikata) Agh, está fatal y esta marca aquí no la reparamos...; le tendré que echar pegamento hasta que llegue a casa, a ver si aguanta. Estos Lucy eran de mis favoritos (Desvía la mirada hacia el otro). ¿Jefa de arreglos, dice? Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Usted no es el tipo del Shinsengumi que suele venir por los trajes.

Hijikata: No, Doi-san ha enfermado. Le traigo uniformes para... (Mairi le está mirando fijamente a un palmo de su cara. Él da un pequeño salto hacia atrás y enrojece un poco). ¿Esto... señorita, qué pasa?

Mairi: No nos conocemos, ¿verdad? (Entorna los ojos y retrocede. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa felina). No, se acordaría de mí, sé que soy bastante inolvidable.

Hijikata: (frunciendo la boca) Eh, parece que tiene un alto concepto de sí misma, ¿no?

Mairi: ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo? Sé cómo soy y no me gusta la falsa modestia... (Señala al coche) ¿No ha venido a encargarnos un trabajo? (Él asiente) Bien, entonces vamos arriba, espero que esa bruja se haya ido a contabilidad y no esté en mi departamento.

Hijikata: Oiga, señorita... 

Mairi: Hatsume. Soy Mairi Hatsume (Hace una breve inclinación). ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

Hijikata: Este... (Un poco cohibido) Soy Toshiro Hijikata, vice comandante del Shinsengumi. Eh... Encantado de conocerla...  
"Hatsume-san, ¿Va a ir descalza todo el camino?

Mairi: (parpadeando y sonriente) Oh, por favor, llámame Mairi, Hatsume-san es mi madre. Creo que tenemos la misma edad, podemos hablarnos sin tanta formalidad...  
"Claro, ir con el zapato en este estado sería peligroso y tengo el pegamento en el taller. (Le dedica una mirada traviesa, se acerca y continua medio susurrando) A no ser que el apuesto vice comandante del Shinsengumi se ofrezca para llevarme en sus fuertes brazos, total, ya huelo como él... (Hijikata da un paso hacia atrás, abre mucho los ojos y la boca como para decir algo y ella sacude la cabeza). Hombre, no te alteres, sólo bromeaba. He llegado hasta aquí descalza, puedo volver... Además, si me llevas a mí no podrías llevar los uniformes.  
"Acompáñame, por favor y me haré cargo de todo lo que me pidas. (Él asiente y vuelve al coche a por los trajes. Fundido a negro).  
(Una semana después...)

[Escena: Interior de coche patrulla del Shinsengumi. Hijikata conduce con la vista fija. Cambia la iluminación a su alrededor y para el coche. Toma su billetera y saca de dentro un papelito y lo mira por los dos lados.]

Voz interior de Hijikata: Ahh, aquí estoy otra vez, después de quejarme de que me dieran esta tarea y ahora me he ofrecido para la recogida. (Sonríe con suavidad) ¿Por qué quiero volver a verla?¿Por qué he pensado tanto en ella durante toda esta semana? Tal vez es que es una persona peculiar... Miento por ella al minuto de conocerla, me hace sentir mal por ser fumador, algo que nadie ha conseguido antes; tiene un ego enorme y ausencia de humildad... pero le rompo el zapato y ni siquiera se enfada, y luego va y me hace un precio especial sin perder la sonrisa, esa sonrisa... ¿Por qué la he recordado tantas veces? (Enrojece y se pasa la mano por la cara) Y también me ha dado su número de teléfono personal... ¿Por qué no he sido capaz de llamarla, si quería volver a oír su voz? (Guarda la billetera y el papelito y apaga su cigarrillo. Abre la guantera, saca un bote de aerosol y se lo rocía por el pelo y la ropa).  
"Tengo que atreverme, esta situación es ridícula para un hombre adulto. ¿Y qué pierdo por pedirle una cita? No es que tenga algún interés romántico en ella, es pronto para pensar en algo así... Tché, aunque si pasara tampoco me importaría. Lo principal es que quiero conocerla..., como persona más que por mujer, creo que puede merecer la pena ser amigos, por lo menos.  
(Sale del coche, se rocía una vez más con el spray y avanza. Más adelante Hijikata sale de un ascensor con más gente, con gesto impasible. Da unos pasos, alza la cabeza y su cara cambia a la crispación primero y al enfado después).

Voz interior de Hijikata: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace este tío aquí? No venden cosas que se pueda permitir... Y los otros también han venido, takuu. (Se medio esconde detrás de una estantería con camisas y observa desde la distancia. Proveniente desde la escalera mecánica, el trío de la Yorozuya se va dirigiendo hacia la sección de confección despreocupadamente. La cara de Hijikata va cambiando a un gesto de negación mientras avanza siguiéndoles)  
"¡Oh, no! De todas las tiendas de departamentos de Edo, tienen que estar justo aquí hoy... 

(Se han parado frente al mostrador de la sección de confección y hablan con una empleada, que se aleja y entra a una sala trasera. Hijikata vuelve a esconderse tras una columna lo suficientemente cercana para oír su conversación). 

Shinpachi: (con los brazos cruzados, sacude la cabeza) ...Aún me sorprende el nivel de gorrones que podéis llegar a alcanzar. ¡No habéis tardado ni diez minutos en llegar aquí desde que recibimos la llamada!

Kagura: (pone cara de listilla) Y también estás tú aquí, rebajándote a nuestro nivel-aru.

Gintoki: (copiando la cara de Kagura) Sí, Shinpachi, mucho te quejas pero te has dado la misma prisa en llegar que nosotros, así que eres igual de gorrón.

Shinpachi: (le sale una vena en la frente)¡Será posible! ¡Me habéis arrastrado casi literalmente hasta aquí, muertos de hambre! Y a mí también me ha invitado, ¿por qué no iba a venir? Sois... (Se interrumpe porque Mairi aparece por la puerta de la trastienda. Sonríe y alza un poco la mano).

Mairi: ¡Buenas tardes, chicos! ¡Qué bien que hayáis podido venir! Además tan rápido... ¿Os ha traído Yamada? No recuerdo haberle dicho nada...

Shinpachi: Ah, no... Estos dos han venido a la carrera y yo les he seguido cómo he podido.

Kagura: (contenta) Hola, Mairi-chan. ¡Gracias por invitarnos! Nunca antes he estado en una cata de pasteles de boda-aru.

Gintoki: Neh, no hay porqué disimular. Mairi, ya sabes que siempre que implique comida gratuita que nos des vamos a venir volando (su cara cambia a una expresión seductora mientras se acerca a Mairi). Y si me hubieras invitado a mí solamente incluso antes estaría aquí para lo que necesitaras... (Los pómulos de Mairi se han ido encendiendo mientras se trazaba una sonrisa en sus labios carmesí y se mordía el inferior con un colmillo. Shinpachi empieza a quejarse, pero la vista pasa a Hijikata, que tiene gesto de ligero dolor).

Voz interior de Hijikata: (atónito) ¡¿De verdad!? ¿De todas las mujeres de Edo, tiene que ser ella precisamente la que le guste a él? ¿También voy a coincidir con éste tío en eso? ¿ Y cómo es posible que a una mujer de ese nivel la haya seducido semejante ronin? ¿Qué le ve?

Mairi: ...Las tartas están en el vestidor, hemos habilitado una mesa. Son los restos, aunque las señoras de la boda no han probado casi nada. Id pasando, tengo que atender a un cliente y luego ya cierro. (Sin molestarse en girarse y mirar al cliente los tres van hacia la trastienda. Mairi da un paso lateral y descubre a Hijikata a menos de dos metros y le hace gesto de acercarse, él un poco avergonzado cede).  
"Aah, Hiji-san, te llevo viendo desde hace un rato reflejado en un espejo (él se estremece ante el apodo amistoso, ella sigue hablando sin reparar en eso); he supuesto que tendrías tus motivos para no acercarte mientras estaban los chicos de la Yorozuya.

Hijikata: (haciendo una inclinación) Ay, lo siento mucho, Mairi-san..., no quería que presenciases una escena incómoda.

Mairi: (con gesto de intentar recordar) Hmm... Deduzco que, según Gin-san, tú eres el "tío entrometido del Shinsengumi que siempre está tocando las narices".

Hijikata: (enfadándose un poco) ¡Pero será cabrón! Si dejara de meterse en líos y arrastrar a los demás a ellos tal vez no me entrometería tanto, takuu. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ir detrás de ese ronin. (Saca un cigarrillo y se lo pone en la boca. Mairi le echa una mirada asesina).

Mairi: (con ferocidad) Eh, como se te ocurra fumar te ganarás un exilio de por vida de aquí y de todas las tiendas Hatsume del universo.

Hijikata: (tranquilizándose un poco) No te preocupes, Mairi-san, me conformo con dejarlo apagado.  
"Si no te importa decirme... ¿Qué relación tienes con este hombre? Se le relaciona con los terroristas del Jouishishi, no querría que te implicase en algo ilegal...

Mairi: ¿Eh? Bueno, me importa un poco que me preguntes; si te quedas más tranquilo te contesto... somos amigos a un nivel distinto... (Lanza una rápida mirada a su espalda). No es mi novio, ni él ni nadie.

Hijikata: (aliviado en parte) Mejor, no se deben hacer cosas imprudentes ni relacionarse con sospechosos. (Mete un par de dedos en el bolsillo del pecho del chaleco y le tiende a Mairi el papelito). Yo venía a recoger los trajes, evidentemente...

Mairi: No hace falta el resguardo, por algo te apunté mi teléfono en él. Si no lo tienes el número en otro sitio, quédatelo. Me gustaría que me llamaras cuando te apetezca... (Pasa al otro lado del mostrador y en un perchero repleto de prendas plastificadas descuelga tres trajes del Shinsengumi, cada uno de ellos en una funda con percha, impolutos y los deposita sobre el mostrador). Aquí están, espero que esté todo bien; ahora mismo te hago la factura (se pone a escribir en una libreta para ello).

Hijikata: (de repente se pone tenso, abre mucho los ojos y le caen unas gotas de sudor por la sienes) Mai... Mairi-san... ¿Que-querrías salir conmigo... alguna vez? (Mairi alza la cabeza de golpe y le mira sorprendida, está arrebolado. Se lleva la mano a la frente). Agh, lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco; esto no es algo que haga muy a menudo (Suspira). Este... hace poco perdí a una persona especial y de momento no veo que pueda tener ninguna cita... No obstante, eventualmente yo...

Mairi: (sonríe con cierta tristeza) Ah, siento interrumpirte... me da la sensación de que lo estás pasando mal... Ahora mismo y en general. (Pone su mano sobre la de él, que estaba apoyada en el mostrador y le mira directamente a los ojos) Mira, Hiji-san, tómate el tiempo que necesites para tu duelo, ¿eh? Y cuando estés listo ya veremos... Hasta entonces, puedes contar con mi apoyo, ya sabes cómo y dónde encontrarme. (De repente le suelta la mano y cambia a un gesto de enfado). Y deja de fumar, el humo me provoca asma y no aguanto a los fumadores, y aún menos de esa marca tuya, que me evoca horribles recuerdos.

Hijikata: ¡Eh! ¡Eso no es nada fácil! Tal vez vuelva a intentarlo, pero no aseguro ningún éxito... (se calma y sonríe un poco) Mairi-san, gracias por todo. Yo no soy de muchas palabras y esto es difícil de expresar... (Se oye un estruendo y unos gritos en la trastienda. Mairi pone los ojos en blanco).

Mairi: ¡Madre mía! Desde que me junto con esta gente de la Yorozuya es como si tuviera el doble de hijos. (Mairi mueve la mano hacia una compañera de trabajo que estaba enredando entre la ropa). ¡Hanako-chan! ¡Por favor, termina de cobrar aquí, que voy a ver qué pasa ahí detrás! (Hanako asiente y va al mostrador. Suenan más gritos. Mairi acaricia a Hijikata en la mejilla con el pulgar y le dedica una última sonrisa gatuna). Nos vemos... (Se da la vuelta y entra en la otra habitación). 

Hijikata: (otra vez sorprendido, para sí mismo, pasándose los dedos por donde ella había puesto el pulgar) ¿Doble de hijos? ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Y este gesto tan... maternal?

Hanako: (con timidez) Eh... Esto... Señor Shinsengumi, por favor... Revise la factura y pague, vamos a cerrar en breve.

Hijikata: (volviendo en sí) Ah, sí, lo siento. (Revisa, paga y carga con los trajes. Hanako se inclina y le da las gracias, se dirige a los ascensores). 

Voz interior de Hijikata: Tché, no me extraña que Doi crea que Mairi es una valquiria, tratar con ella ya es toda una experiencia casi mística... (Se mete en un ascensor y se cierran las puertas.)

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

Epílogo:

[Escena: Sala de probador. Entre los espejos y los sofás hay una mesa larga y ligera con sillas plegables a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa hay muchas porciones de pasteles de boda, de tonalidades pastel o blancos. Shinpachi está al extremo de la mesa, cerca de los espejos, abochornado. En un lateral Kagura le intenta abrir la boca a Gintoki mientras éste le sujeta las muñecas, impidiéndoselo. Frente a ellos hay varias pilas de platos vacíos.]

Kagura: ¡Maldito Gin-chan! Yo quería comerme ese pastel; que tenga fresa-aru no hace que sea para ti solamente. ¡Devuélvemelo!

Gintoki: ¡Ya se ha ido, no va a volver! ¡No como lo recuerdas! Déjame ya, admite tu derrota.

Kagura: ¡Jamás! (Se impulsa y caen los dos al suelo, tirando una pila de platos vacíos, que se estrellan contra éste).

Shinpachi: (gritando y levantándose) ¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Estáis poniendo perdido todo y destrozando la vajilla! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan desconsiderados? (Llegan dando piruetas por el suelo mientras se estiran las mejillas hasta su altura. Alguien le da una patada y cae con ellos, tirando otro plato). ¡Eehh! ¡No me metáis en vuestra pelea!

(De golpe se abre la ventana, que está al otro lado de la mesa por un viento huracanado y gélido. La contraventana golpea la pared con violencia. Varias sillas salen volando y se vuelca la mesa. Los tres se quedan quietos y miran a la puerta, enfrente de la cual está Mairi. Tiene la cara muy blanca, los labios en mueca descendente, los ojos han perdido sus pupilas negras y refulgen en verde luminoso. Blande unas tijeras enormes en la mano izquierda y se da golpes en la derecha con el filo. El trío de la Yorozuya pone cara de terror. El viento sigue entrando en la habitación, algo más suave).

Mairi: (con acento ruso exagerado, muy fríamente) Eh, cabrones. Si no dejáis de dar por **lo no os voy a volver a invitar ni a un **to chicle en la **ta vida. Eso si antes no hago un vestido para Lady G**a con vuestra carne. (Alza las tijeras y les señala con ellas. Salen en primer plano sus caras aterrorizadas, con la mirada fija).

Voz interior de Gintoki: No... La hemos enfadado demasiado, hemos destruido a la deredere y se ha despertado a una mamushka vengativa. (Mira de reojo a Kagura) Esto es todo culpa tuya.

Voz interior de Kagura: (También le mira de reojo) ¡Yo sólo soy una inocente niña-aru, tú eres el adulto! ¡Ella no me culpará a mí! ¡Va a dejar de salir contigo-aru!

Voz interior de Gintoki: (estupefacto) ¡Imposible, mientes, ella no lo hará! ¡No es tan grave lo que hemos hecho como para eso!

Voz interior de Shinpachi: (pone cara de extrañeza molesta) ¿Pero por qué tenemos telepatía ahora? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! 

Shinpachi: (levantándose y haciendo múltiples inclinaciones) ¡Mairi-san, lo lamentamos mucho, de verdad! ¡Por favor, perdóname a mí y perdona a estos dos! ¡Haremos lo que nos pidas para resarcir el daño que hemos hecho!  
(Mairi intercambia la mirada con él y todo cambia. Deja de entrar viento, ella tira las tijeras a un lado, vuelven las pupilas a sus ojos y cae sobre sus piernas, llevándose una mano a la frente. Kagura va hacia ella corriendo y se arrodilla a su lado.)

Kagura: ¡Mairi-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Has vuelto?

Mairi: ¿Eh? Sí, sólo me he cansado mucho así, de golpe. No he vuelto porque no me he ido, qué cosas dices, Kagura-chan... (Los otros se han acercado también a ella. Les mira con severidad). Esto lo arregláis ya mismo, y no os voy a invitar a otra cata de pasteles de boda jamás, antes me llevo los restos a mi casa y estoy tres días tomando tarta (Señala a Gintoki).  
"Y tú... ¡Eres un adulto! Tienes que poner orden, no dejar que todo se desmadre así. (Por un segundo sus pupilas vuelven a desaparecer). 

Gintoki: (con cara angustiada) ¡Tienes razón, lo siento, Mairi-chan! Dime cualquier cosa que quieras de mí...

Mairi: Está noche te vienes a mi casa, me vas a hacer eso que no te atreves...

Gintoki: (asustado) ¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿Lo de ******* o eso de *******? (Shinpachi y Kagura se apartan con asco y retroceden).

Mairi: La tercera cosa que ni osas nombrar.

Gintoki: (aún más asustado) Pero, pero, pero... Piénsalo mejor, Mairi-chan, ***** es muy exigente... No sé si tendré el nivel y la destreza necesarias...

Shinpachi: (interrumpiendo escandalizado) ¡Por lo que más queráis, dejad de hablar de esos temas con nosotros delante! Kagura-chan va a pillar un trauma. (Kagura tiene la expresión ida y mueve el labio como con un tic).

Mairi: (se levanta y les mira desafiante). Ahora lo único que me importa es que dejéis esto como nuevo... ¡Y asegurad esa ventana, no vaya a entrar otro viento así! Luego volveré, tengo que cerrar la caja (Sale de allí por donde ha entrado con un portazo. Shinpachi se acerca a la ventana, que entra la luz del atardecer, y la observa de cerca).

Shinpachi: Eh, Gin-san, mira esto (Gintoki se acerca con Kagura detrás y Shinpachi señala el cierre de la contraventana). ¿Qué te parece? No se ha abierto, directamente se ha arrancado del marco.

Gintoki: Ah, no sé... Sí que es un poco raro (mira hacia fuera). Humm, no hay nada de viento en la calle. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el cristal? (Se asoma un poco más y ve que se ha reventado contra el suelo de una terraza un piso más abajo). Ahora sí que se está volviendo esto más extraño...

Kagura: (también mira abajo). ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Un tifón espontáneo-aru? (Se gira hacia Gintoki). Todo esto es tu culpa.

Gintoki: (crispado) ¿Cómo es posible que sea mi culpa que haya habido un tifón espontáneo? Oye Kagura...

Shinpachi: ¡Ya basta! ¿No estáis conformes con lo que habéis liado ya?Vamos a recoger este desastre, que nos va a llevar bastante rato. Ya resolveremos el misterio de la ventana que voló.  
(Con resignación empiezan a agacharse y a levantar sillas. Fundido a negro.)

Fin


End file.
